Pandora Druella Lestrange
by phoenixfeathers00
Summary: Pandora Druella Lestrange grew up in a world unfamiliar with magic. At the age of eleven, she is thrust into a magical world where her parents are notorious Death Eaters and her adoptive muggle parents the very people they seek to eradicate. In this confusing time, who will she turn to for comfort? Perhaps a certain potion master who is equally as conflicted?


**January 1981, Tirana, Albania **

A thick, threatening darkness was slowly falling upon two cloaked figures stood huddled around a piece of parchment.

'We have not yet searched the magical quarter of Tirana, my love' said Rodolphus, gesturing at his map.

'The Dark Lord would never seek refuge there, even if the Ministry thinks he is gone, he would still want to avoid such contact, he is weak at the moment, he cannot afford to be found,' snapped Bellatrix.

Rodolphus sighed, his wife had been known to have a short fuse, something he had learned to steer well clear of during their tumultuous ten-year marriage. This, however; was worse than usual, for she was eight months pregnant and in a seemingly perpetual bad mood. Sensing her patience was wearing thin, and not wanting to cause any unnecessary conflict, he changed the subject.

'Well, since there are no obvious trails in this city that we have not already pursued, why don't we check into a guesthouse and head east tomorrow morning? We will never find him on a night like this'

Bellatrix could see there was no point arguing, a storm was clearly brewing and they were no nearer to finding the Dark Lord. Bitterly disappointed, she gave in, albeit reluctantly.

'As soon as the sun rises, we will continue our search Rodolphus, do I make myself clear?'

'Yes, my love.'

* * *

That night Bellatrix went into labour. The baby was coming one month early and she was thoroughly unprepared for such an event. Rodolphus even more so. An emergency doctor was called to the little guesthouse where they were staying to oversee the birth and as soon as he arrived, Rodolphus swiftly exited.

It was no secret that Bellatrix and Rodolphus married for convenience, rather than love, an arrangement to suit their pure blood obsessed families. He did not particularly care for his wife and she did not care for him, everyone was well aware that she was infatuated with the Dark Lord. If he did not know of the Dark Lord's inability to love, he may even have doubted the true paternity of the baby. Faced with the choice of braving the storm to find the nearest tavern or re-entering the guesthouse to witness the birth of his child, he slipped away from the street-lit square and into the shadowy alleys surrounding the ancient part of town

Rodolphus did not return to the guesthouse until the next morning. He had drunk several taverns dry of firewhisky, forgetting Bellatrix and eyeing up several busty barmaids. He woke up in an unfamiliar bed, next to an unfamiliar body. He left as rapidly as he could, not wanting to wake his new acquaintance. Besides, he needed to find his wife, she would not be happy if she learnt of his indiscretion, and he did not want to risk being crucio'ed by her, she was brutal.

* * *

Barely a day had passed since the birth of Pandora Druella Lestrange when the aurors, Frank and Alice Longbottom found the couple, mostly likely having been tipped off by the doctor. As the Dark Lords most trusted followers, the Lestranges had long been on the Ministry's most wanted list. The ensuing chaos ended in a stand off between the aurors and Rodolphus and Bellatrix. Just as the aurors seemed to be getting the upper hand, two more death eaters joined the scene. Rodolphus and Bellatrix, along with Rabastan (Rodolphus's brother) and Barty Crouch Jr. quickly regained the advantage and tortured the Longbottoms to insanity before fleeing the scene.

Now officially on the run, Bellatrix abandoned her daughter on the doorstep of the British Ambassador to Albania, leaving her at the mercy of strangers. Not more than a week later Rodolphus and Bellatrix were reprimanded and sentenced to life in Azkaban, taking with them the secret of Pandora's birth.


End file.
